


Experimentation

by Zai42



Series: Promptober 2019 [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Eye Trauma, Gen, Human Experimentation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Faerlina does science; Zeliek does nothing.Prompt: Experiment





	Experimentation

The priestess looked at Zeliek with desperate pleading in her eyes. She couldn't speak - Faerlina had taken her tongue - but Zeliek could almost hear her, begging for mercy, or death. One was the other, when dealing with the Scourge.

  
"What are you hoping to discover, Grand Widow?" Zeliek asked.

  
Faerlina swirled a vial of something dark and bubbling, staring at it intently for some reaction Zeliek didn't see or understand. She seemed pleased enough with it, and returned to her captive's side. She smiled coldly at Zeliek over the table between them. "How much damage her Light will let her take," she said. She grasped the woman's jaw in one hand, tilted her head this way and that, scrutinizing her features. "Trying to find the moment it...stops."

  
The woman groaned low and despairing, twisting futilely. Zeliek's mouth twisted in disapproval. Faerlina pried open one of the woman's eyes and leaned over, the vial poised to tip. She paused with the vial at a drastic angle, threatening to drip but just barely restrained. "Though if you're moved to pity, I could test you, instead."

  
Zeliek stared down at the priestess. Tears had welled and spilled from her eyes and her breath was coming in rapid little sobs. He envisioned himself killing her cleanly before turning his blade on Faerlina, smashing her cache of poison vials, wreaking a path of holy vengeance through all of Naxxramas until he was finally, finally put out of his misery and died a noble death.

  
He could almost hear his master laughing.

  
"Do as you would," Zeliek said tightly.

  
Faerlina's smile widened; the vial tipped; the priestess screamed; and Naxxramas sped towards Northrend, unimpeded.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the most wonderful time of the year again!


End file.
